The Prince & Me
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: Justin Gabriel is the Crown Prince of his country. Kelly Michaels is the president's neice. Justin is looking for a bride, Kelly's uncle wants him to marry Kelly. What will Kelly think of her newfound engagement! *PlZ READ*
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my 6th story. Starring Justin Gabriel/Kelly Kelly.**_

_**Called The Prince & Me.**_

_**This story will only be 5 chapters.**_

_**So please don't ask me to make it longer.**_

_**I already have the 5 chapters outlined how I want it.**_

_**Hope you like it. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who voted for this story on my poll.**_

_**XXX**_

_**Justin's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I had agreed to find a bride. Not just any bride. But one from America. Don't get me wrong, there was nothing wrong with American girls, I just couldn't believe that my father, The King's, council had agreed to let me marry someone out of the country. Let alone someone of my choice.

"Are you nervous son?" my father asked me.

"A little." I told him. "How do you expect me to be okay with this." I told him.

"Look son, I know this hard for you, but it needs to be done." he pleaded to me.

"I know father, but why can't I marry someone I love." I asked him.

"You know the rules son. Besides, if I had more time, I would let you. But the country needs this. I need this." he said to me.

He was right. My father was recently diagnosed with cancer and they didn't expect him to longer than a few years. The country itself didn't know about it, but the people close to him did.

"Your Magesity, Prince Gabriel, The President Levesque wil see you now." a younger blonde woman said to my father and I.

The secretary was pretty cute. But more of an average cute. There was nothing distintive that made her stand out. I never did catch her name.

I waited for my father to stand up and start walking before I did. That was how it goes. No matter who it was following the King, everyone had to be atleast two steps behind and to his right.

When walking into The President's office I noticed that the only woman there was his wife, Stephanie. She was a nice lady. Very sofisticated. There was no other woman in there. Which was odd since the whole reason I was here now, was because Paul had said he found me the perfect woman for me to marry.

"My wife and I would like to thank you for coming in today. On such a short notice." Paul said walking out from behind his desk to shake my father's and my hand.

For being the president, Paul was an awfully big guy. Not big as fat, but musuculary big. I knew he used to wrestle before taking over his father-in-law's business. Now run by Stephanie's brother.

"Thank you for your help. Mr. President, First Lady Levesque, I would like to introduce you to my son, Crown Prince, Justin Gabriel." My father said moving to his left making me take a step foward.

We did the usual introduction before my father and I followed Paul to the couchs in front of his desk.

"Please sit." Paul said waving his hand to the couch directly across from where he and wife was sitting. "Kaitlyn." Paul yelled toward the door.

I watched as the blonde woman came throught the same door my father and I had used.

"Yes Mr. President?" she said to him.

"Will you see if Wilfred can bring us up some tea." he asked the blonde.

I watched as Kaitlyn nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, . Is there anything?" she asked him.

Paul looked over at my father and I before telling his secretary no. He didn't speak until the secretary closed the doors.

"Thank you agin for coming in on such a short notice. I appreciate you coming here." Paul said to us.

My father was abot to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Tiffany." Stephanie said.

I turned to the door to see Tiffany open the door and hold it for a man who must be Wilfred. He had a silver tray. Must be the tea. There was also a plate with muffins and pink and cream like rolls. I didn't know what they were, but they looked good.

"Thank you Wilfred." Stephaine said to the much older man.

"Your welcome Lady Stephanie." he said to her. He then turned his attention to Paul. "Is there anythign else I can get for you ?" he asked.

Paul looked back to my father and I and we both shook our heads no.

"Not right now Wilfred. Thank you." Paul said to the man.

I watched as the older man nodded his head toward everyone and quickly walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"So Prince Justin, I hear you are looking for a bride?" Stephanie said looking at me.

"Please call me Justin, and yes I am Lady Stephanie" I said to her.

"Please call me Steph. Makes me feel old to be called Lady." she said with a slight laughter.

All of us chuckled a little bit. I had no clue why I was nervous. Paul and Stephanie were laid back people. They didn't let the power get to there head.

"We have the perfect girl for you." Pail said to me.

He then got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to his desk. I watched as looked around the top of desk. I guess he found what he was looking for when he grabbed a file and came back to sit next to his wife.

"Justin, will you please tell me what kind of woman you are looking for?" Paul asked looking from me to the file.

I started to give him everything I wanted in a woman. I wanted someone smart. They had to have at least graduated college. Someone younger than me but older than twenty-one. And perfect health. I didn't care what they looked like. Ok so I did, I wanted her to beautiful. Someone who didn't try to be pretty, that it came naturally to them.

"Ok those are nice qualities. The girl we have for you is twenty-five. She graduated from Harvard MedSchool and is now a highly-skilled medical research." Paul said.

He continued to read whoever was the lists atributes. All of which were pretty impressive. If I choose her, the country would be very pleased.

"What do you think so far Your Magesty." Paul asked looking at my father.

"This is a very smart girl Mr. Preisdent." my father said to him. "What do you think son?" he asked now looking at me.

"Pretty impressive." I said to him. "What is her name?" I asked Paul.

"Well her name is Kelly Michaels. She is my neice." Paul told me.

I was shocked. I had thought that it was weird since my father had talked to Paul about this about a week ago and how he found someone real quick. Now I knew why.

"Look, I know what you may be thinking. But I am not trying to pimp my neice out. She is to smart for that. I just want her to be married. Along with her father. I talked to her about this, and told me that if you do agree, she would like to meet you before she agress to anything." Paul said not looking at anyone but me.

My father maybe the king, but he told me that I had the final say in who I picked. Which was good for me. If it had been up to his advisors, I would be with some random girl.

"Can I see a picture of her?" I asked Paul.

"Sure." he said. He not only handed me a picture, but her the whole file.

Inside the file were many pictures of her. Each had a label. But it didn't matter. She was truely gorgeous. I handed my fathers the pictures and looked over her file. She was not only a smart woman, but also talented. Former gymnist. Former cheerleading. She also done some dancing. She would be a great asset to the country. She was also extremely healthy. Had routine check-ups and all.

"You and her would make beautiful children." my father said pulling me out of my thoughts.

I handed him the file and watched as he handed the photos back to Paul and Stephanie.

"So if my son does agree to marry your neice, what would you like in return?" my father asked him.

_Did he have to be so cold._

I kept looking at the most recent picture of Kelly while my father and Paul talked about whatever it was they was talking about. I wasn't paying them any attention. Nor did I care. For the past year, I have been looking for a bride. And today I think I found me the perfect woman. There was something about her eyes that I couldn't look away from. This was the woman I wanted.

"So son, is the woman you want?" My father asked me.

I looked at him then at Paul and Stephanie.

"Yes father." I said to him.

"Perfect." Paul said.

Was it me or did he sound happy. I listened as Paul and my father contiuned to talk some more.

"Justin, do you have any questions?" I heard Stephanie ask me.

"How is this going to work?" I asked them.

"Well, In two days, you will be traveling with Stephanie and myself, to Jacksonville. Where Kelly lives. On the weekends she works with my brother Shawn, her father. Sometimes she is a wraitree, or a bartender, sometimes she will perform a dance or sing. Jut depends on if she is need. That is where you will meet her. If she likes you and agress to it, you will live with her for two weeks. So you two can get to know each other." Paul told me.

"But you two won't be alone. You will have Wade and Heath with you. To make sure nothing happens. You know the rules about sex before marriage." My father said to me.

"You won't have to worry about that with Kelly. She has told me that she is still a virgin." Stephanie said to me.

I couldn't belive it. Someone as beaitufl as her could still be so innocent. So pure. I secretly hoped she would agree to. I now knew what I hd to do. I had to make her agree to marry me.

After while longer my father and I got ready to leave. Paul had told me to keppt the file so I could study some more. Which was fine with me. I would take anything they gave me so I could get to know her. I hoped the next two days went by quick.

After we was in the car and heading back to our hotel my father had asked to look over the file again. Which was fine with me. After all, if she did agree to become my bride, she would be his daughter-in-law.

"She is really pretty." my father said still reading her file.

"Yes father We already talked about this." I told him.

"I know. So do you like her, or just want her become she is beautiful beyond anything." he asked looking at me.

"What are you getting at father?" I asked him slightly confused.

"Come on son. I know you. Your telling me that when you look at this Kelly Michaels picture, you don't feel any lust?" he asked me.

I didn't have anything to say. He had a point. There were many things I felt looking at her picture. And I would be lying if I said that lust an desire wasn't one of them.

"Look father, if you are asking me, if I feel lust for her, then yes I do. But I also felt so much more than that." I told him. "When I look at her picture, I can't stop. There is something about her that appeals to me. It's not just about her beauty or her looks. She is also extremly intelligent." I added.

My father just looked at and nodded his head in agreement. "Good answer." was all he said.

**_XXX_**

**_Okay, so I want you guys to tell me what you think!_**

**_Should I continue this story or not?_**

**_Please be honest?_**

**_XXX_**

**_A/N: I have recentl decided to what is called a "IPod Shuffle" if you don't know what that is, then it is when someone writes a OneShot based around a song. I have 27 songs picked out already. I will use various artists. I might even use the same ones, but all the songs will tell a different story. _**

**_Now if you want to know what songs I will be using, please send me a message and I will tell you. I will be taking couple request, but you also must tell me what song you me to use with them. I don't know when I will be starting this, but it will be soon. Hopefully._**

**_For my first IPod Shuffle OneShot, I have a poll on my profile. I know what song, I will use, but I want you to pick the couple. PLEASE VOTE! I will take the poll down Sunday Night. _**

**_iT Will BE GREAtlY APPRECiAtED._**

**_Love to you all X3_**

**_fOREVER&AlWAYS K2xlEGACYxlOVER MEliSSA X3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**JohnCenaRkoFanForever; Animal-Viper-Cena Fan; shinyumbrean9292; MizEveTedFan; **__& __**Cena's baby doll **__for all the great reviews._

_I know you probably get tired of this, but you all are AMAZING! Exspecially to those who review on my other stories. Love to you all. X3. MUAH!_

_Like I said in the chapter before, this story along with my Alex/Kelly will only be five chapters._

_But if I get enough requests, I might do a sequel to both. _

_But please don't request until I am done with the story._

_**XXX**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

"I don't understand why I have a dress to meet this Justin guy." I said pulling the already short dress down.

When I had went with Kaitlyn to get a new dress, we both had thought it was cute. It had looked longer when I tried it on at the boutique. But wearing it now, it looked really slutty.

"Kelly sweetie, we talked about this." my dad, Shawn to me. "He is a prince and is looking for a bride." he added.

"So Uncle Paul just so happened to try to throw me at him." I shot at him.

"It's not like that Kelly. He wouldn't have done if he thought you wouldn't like the guy." my dad said.

"Your dad is right K." Kaitlyn said walking up to us. "Just give this Justin guy a chance. You never know what might happen." she said to me.

"I know exaclt how he is. He thinks that just because he is a prince, that he can get whatever and whomever he wants." I shot at them.

"Kelly please. Don't be mean to him." my dad pleaded with me. "I know that he is no John, but you need to move on." he added.

I just looked at my dad. I couldn't believe that after two years he would bring John up. I hadn't seen or talked to him since he left me and got married to Maria. Last I heard, he had divorced her because she had cheated on him with his friend Randy.

_Karama is a bitch._

"I am not pining over John for the last time. He got what he desvereved. I am over him. Benito, finished." I shot at him before walking away.

I was able to make to my dressing room without anyone stopping me or getting in my way. I was about to slam the door when Kaitlyn walked in quickly.

"Ok, tell me what's really going on." Kaitlyn asked me.

"Nothing." I said to her.

I knew that she knew that I was lying. Me and her knew each other since we were toddlers. We grew up together. Along with Maryse and Michelle. But since both were happily married, we didn't hang out much.

"Kelly I have known you since before I can remember. I know when you are lying." she said before sitting in front of me.

"John called me last night." I told her. "He wanted to talk to me." I added.

"Why did he call you and say that he wanted to talk after all this time?" she asked me.

"I don't know why. I told him to leave me alone but he said that he would come tonight and talk to me." I told her.

I looked at Kaitlyn and seen the look on her face, It was the same exact one I had after hangin up with him.

"So that's why you have been in a crapy mood all day." she asked.

"Yeah. Is it not enough that I have to meet this stupid prince guy whom not only my fucking uncle wants me to marry, but also my dad. But I have to see my ex boyfriend who cheated on me with Maria, left me to marry her, and now that she left him for his best friend he wants me back." I said to her.

It took every bit of control in me to not cry. I didn't wish this on anyone, so why was it happening to me.

"It's gonna be okay. You have me and Maryse and Michelle here for you." Kaitlyn said wrapping me in a hug.

"Thanks Kait." I said to her. "What I would do without you?" I asked joking with her.

"Probably go insane." she said laughing.

I agreed shaking my head and still laughing with her. We stopped when someone started knocking on my door.

"Come in." I yelled to who ever it was on the other side.

"Kelly, it's your father. Can we talk?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah daddy." I said walking over to him. "Kaitlyn, can you excuse us for a mintue?" I asked my best friend.

Kaitlyn just nodded and left the room. Closing the door behind her.

"Baby girl, I am sorry for bringing up John earlier. I just want you to be happy." he said to me.

"I am happy daddy. I don't need a man to make me feel happy." I told him.

"I know. You are so like your mother." he said looking down.

It has been ten years since my mom passed away. She was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. I was 15 years old.

"I just want you to be taken care." he said to me.

"I don't the need money daddy. I make enough now to keep me satisified." I told him.

"I know. Your doing fine on your own." he said to me. "Just promise me that you will be nice to him." he asked me.

"I will daddy. I promise." I said giving him a hug.

"Your my baby girl Kelly. I just want whats best for you. And I think this Prince Justin could be that guy." he said to me.

"Why do you say that daddy?" I asked looking at him.

"When Paul talked to me, he said that Justin was very pleased with your accomplishments. Along with your beauty." my dad said.

"Well nothing is new with second part. I get that alot." I said to him.

"Kelly!" my dad groaned to me.

"Sorry daddy." I said to him.

"It' s okay. I know this may seem that we are pushing this on you, but we aren't. You don't have to agree to this." he said to me.

I just looked at my father. I knew he loved me. There was no doubt about it. It's just sometimes he forgets that I am a grown woman, and he tries to take care of me. But I mean thats what I get for being daddy's little girl.

"What are you trying to say daddy?" I asked him.

"I know I told you that your uncle wanted this, but I don't know. Of course I would like to see you get married. But on your terms only." he told me.

"I know daddy, and I know that Uncle Paul means well too." I said to him.

"You do." he asked me.

"Yeah. I know you both want whats best for me. Although it may not look like it all the time." I told him.

"Mr. Michaels, there are two gentlemen at the front door asking for you and ." my dads right hand man, John Morrison, said to us.

"Thank you JoMo." my dad said to him.

John was about to walk away when I yelled for him.

"Did they give you their names?" I ased him.

"Yeah. They said their names are Wade Barret and Heath Slater, Ms. Kelly." he told me.

"Ok. Thank you John. I said to him.

"Take them to the bar and tell them we will be in a minute." my dad said to him.

"Yes Mr. Michaels." John said nodding his head towards my father and then walking away toward the front door.

"Do you know who they are?" I askd my dad.

"No, but they are probably with the prince. Paul said that two of Prince Justin's would come before him, to meet you and then give him their expression on you." my father told me.

_Great!_

"Kelly, promise me that if they touch you, don't hurt them to bad." my dad said to me.

"I don't know what you talking about daddy." I said not looking at him, but around the room.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. When I was six years old, my dad had signed me up to take mixed martial art classes. I had several black belts. Of course, I didn't go around bragging about it, but if need to, I would use those skills. I had to use them on John once. And after that time, he didn't try anything else.

"Kelly, come on. Your my baby girl. I know you." he said to me.

"Alright fine. But if they grab me, I won't be afraid to hit them." I told him.

I heard him sign and sliently laughed at him.

"Alright. I guess I can accept that." he said standing up. "Let's go meet those two. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting." he added.

I nodded to my father and got up to follow him. As we got closer to whom, I presume was the two men John was talking about. One was freakishly tall man. Quite handsome. Except the nose, that looked that one point in time, had been broken. His black or dark colored hair looked slicked back. Probably with either gel, or baby oil. The other guy, looked like he was one of those rocker boys. Had the shoulder cur vibrant red hair. Both men looked alittle goofy.

"Gentlemen." my father said walking up to them. "I'm Mr. Michaels, but you can call me Shawn." he said shaking both mens hands.

"Nice meeting you Shawn." The taller one said. "My name is Wade Barret and this is Heath Slater. We are here on behalf of Crown Prince Justin Gabriel." he said pointing to the redhead.

"Nice meeting you to." my father said to them. "This is my daughter Kelly." he said to them.

"Nice to meet you gentlemen." I said putting my hand out for the to shake them.

The man Wade, shook my hand without any hesitation. Heath on the other, well I don't know about him. When he sook my hand, he kept looking at me. Making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Mr. Michaels, would you mind if we have a moment alone with your daughter." Wade asked me father. "We will stay here at the bar, we don't need be alone." he added.

"Sure thing Mr. Barret." my father said to him. "If you need anything. please ask." he said then walking towards his office.

I was a little to be standing here alone with these two. Although I knew if I had any trouble with either one, all I had to do was yell and someone would come running. That was the beauty of working with your dad at a club.

"May I ask you two a question?" I asked the guys.

"Sure." Heath said.

"Why are you two here and not Justin?" I asked him.

"It's Prince Justin." Heath said to me.

"Anyways." I said rolling my eyes to him. "Why are you two here and hes not?" I asked again.

"Do you have a problem with us?" Heath asked me.

"No, just you in particualr." I told him.

"Why do you have a problem with me?" he asked sounding annoyed. "I haven't done anything to you." he shot at me.

"You don't think I sense your hostility towards me." I shot at him. "I don't like this anymore than you do." I added.

"You better watch your mouth when your talking to me blondie." Heath said getting my face.

"Or what. You gonna hit me." I said.

There was no way I was backing down from him. I wasn't even with thses two for one minute before getting into an aregument.

_My dad is so not going to be happy._

"I don't hit women." he said taking a step back.

"Good to know." I said sitting back down in my seat.

"Prince Justin will be here shortly. He sent us to get to know you beter." Wade said looking from the redhead to myself.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Heath and myself have been friends with Prince Justin since we were little. We know him better than his own dad." Wade said to me.

"Oh, I get it. Your here to see if I would be a 'match' for your precious Prince." I said using quotes on match.

"Look here blondie." Heath said grabbing my wrist. "You should be grateful that Prince Justin would ever consider you." he added.

"You better let go of me, or you won't like what happens." I shot at him.

"Heath come on. You know the rules." Wade said to Heath.

"You better listen to your friend here." I said to him.

"Or what?" he asked looing at me.

I waited until he looked at Wade before doing anything. I grabbed his forearm with the hand of the wrist he had. I moved and twisted his arm to his back. If he moved just right, it would break.

"I told you not to touch me." I said to him in his ear.

"Kelly, please let him go." Wade said to me.

I looked at Wade and then back at Heath. I hadn't noticed that Kaitlyn was watching us from behind the bar.

"Let him go K." she said laughing at us.

I finally let him go and watched as took several steps away from me. He was now standing behind Wade.

"We have to go now." Wade said with a smirk on his. "It was nice meeting you Kelly." He said chuckling a bit.

"Nice to meet you to Wade." I said to him. "Heath." I shot at him.

"Kelly." he said before looking at Kaitlyn then walking away.

"If you marry Justin, remind me not mess with you." Wade said before walking in the same direction as Heath.

I looked around the club to see if my father was anywhere around. He would be mad at me if he learned what I did. But in my defense, Heath started it. I had told the idiot twice to let me go. He either didn't listen, or he thought that I wouldn't or couldn't do anything.

"Well that was interesting." Kaitlyn said handing me a bottled water.

"Yeah tell me about it." I said to her before. "Just don't tell my dad." I said to her.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." she said to me. "That ass got what he deserved." she said laughing.

We sat there, at the bar, talking for a while longer. It was about 8:00 when people started showing up.

"Damn. Kelly look at the door." Kaitlyn said pointing.

I turned to see what it was exactly she was talking about.

"Kaitlyn, who are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Your telling me you don't see the hottie in that black suit with the red tie?" she asked me.

I was about to tell her no but then stopped when I finally seen who it was she was talking about. To bad it was a side veiw, but just from that he looked sexy. His dark brown hair cut short around the bottom but longer on top. The cut was something I never seen before, but he made it look good. He had perfect looking skin. I nice tan that I knew was natural and not from sun or a bed.

"To bad he can't be your prince charming." Kaitlyn said chuckling.

"I know right. I would SO let him come resue me." I said laughing with her.

"Kelly." I heard an all to familar voice from behind.

I looked at Kaitlyn and knew who it was just by looking at her face.

"What do you want John?" i asked without having to see his face.

"Can we talk?" he asked taking the seat next to me.

"No John." I said finally looking at him. "I told you on the phone, I don't want to talk to you." I said to him.

"Come on K. Don't be like that." he said touching my hand.

"I believe the lady said she doesn't want to talk to you." someone said from behind me.

I turned to see the man that both me and Kaitlyn had just been oggling. I couldn't help but think he looked extremly familar.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business pretty boy." John said to him.

"John." I heard my father say to him. "You need to leave. Now." my father said standing inbetween the two men.

"I am not leaving until Kelly agrees to talk with me." he said looking from my dad to me.

"Well you have no choice. You can either leave now, or we can make you leave." my father said standing his ground. "Your choice." he added.

I noticed that John looked pissed. I just hoped that he woulnd't do something stupid like try hitting my dad or something.

"Alright fine." he said shaking his head at my father. "I'm leaving." he said walking past my father. He then stopped at me, but was surprised when Mr. Sexy stood in front of me.

"Your not moving fast enough." he said to John.

"You may be defending her now. But just so you know, she don't put out." John said to him before leaving.

I watched as the expression on my father's face changed. I watched as he looked at me then went after John.

"That son of a bitch." Kaitlyn said. "K you good?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said looking at her. I then turned my attention to the unknown guy.

"Thanks for the help." I said to him.

"No problem." he said. "Couldn't let someone try huring someone as beautiful as yourself." he said with an all to sexy smile.

I noticed that he had an accent. Not from anywhere here in the states.

"I like your accent. Where you from?" I asked him.

"South Cape, South Africa." he said.

_Well that's strange._

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah why?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I am supposed to be meeting someone from there sometime today." I said to him.

"The Prince." he said shaking his head.

"Yeah, How did you?" I was about to ask before stopping.

_Now I know why he looked familiar._

"Let me guess, your the Prince Justin Gabriel." I asked shaking my head.

"Yeah." he said looking at me. "No need to introduce yourself. I already know who you are, Ms. Kelly Michaels." he said to me.

"Nice to meet you Your Highness." I said to him.

"No need to call me that." he said to me. "Call me Justin." he said to me.

"Why should I do that?" I asked him being polite.

"Why shouldn't you. I mean we are after, might be getting married." he said.

I didn't have anything to say. I mean he was right after all. I just didn't know what to expect. He ws cute and he did help me out with John. I knew he was a nice guy.

_**XXX**_

_**I hope you all like this chapter. I think it sucks. _It was just a filler. _**_

_**_The chapters might or night not be longer after this. So please, bear with me._**_

_**_In the Next Chapter: Kelly & Justin talk._**_

_**_XXX_**_

_**_When you review, please tell me what you think. _**_

_**_Tell me what you like/don't like._**_

_**_Also give me what you think will happen next._**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**JohnCenaRkoFanForever; MizEveTedFan; Cena's baby doll; shinyumbreon9292; Animal-Viper-Cena Fan; xMickieex3**__ for the great reviews._

_I am so __**THRILLED**__ that you all would read && review the chapters. Love to you all X3_

**_XXX_**

_**PS: **__I have a poll on my page, if you have not voted yet, please do. __It would be greatly appreciated. _

_**Now Onto The Story**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Justin's P.O.V.<strong>_

_Why did I just say that? Now she is going to think that I am weird._

"Why don't we talk in private?" Kelly said to me.

I watched as she said something to the bartender, Kaitlyn, I think her name was.

"And where would that be?" I asked her.

"Well either my dressing room/office." she said with a smile.

"Huh?" I asked.

"My dressing room and office is the same room." she said to me. "But don't worry, it's not like I have clothes or makeup lying around." she added.

I just looked at her. Kelly was more beautiful in person that her picture showed. I was glad that her uncle, or The Presidet, as some people call him, had picked her. I honestly didn't think that anyone could have gotten my attention better than Ms. Kelly Michaels.

"Then lead the way." I said to her.

I offered her my arm and smiled when she took it. I still let her lead the way since I didn't know where the room. But seeing as we reached it within a matter if seconds, means it was close. But then again there wasn't that many people here.

"Is the normally this many people here on a friday night?" I asked the blonde.

"No, it's normally busier than this." she said looking around before opening the door to her room. "It will pick up here in a couple hours." she added.

She let me enter first and then she shut the door after she entered. She was right. This room didn't like a dressing room. Well sort of did. On one side, there was a desk and the other was a vanity set with makeup all over it. But it was neat, Everything put together. Then she had a rack wih arious different clothes. From dresses, to shrits, skirts, and jeans. But nothing to over the top.

"This is a nice room." I said to her.

"Thanks." she said walking me over to the desk.

She sat in the chair behind the desk while I sat in the comfortable chair in front of her desk.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked pulling something out of her desk and putting it on her desk. I didn't see if there was a title on the front cover, but I knew that it musen't be to important because she hadn't opened it to look through.

"What was that John guys problem?" I asked her.

I figured she wouldn't want to talk about him, juding by the look in her face, I was right.

"He was my ex-boyfriend. We had dated for almost six months until I found out he was sleeping with my ex-friends Maria." she said looking at me.

I felt bad for her. I couldn't wrap my head around why someone would cheat on her. She was the absolute package. She was everything. This guy must have an idiot.

"Is that what why he lept saying he needed to talk to you?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Apperantly Maria left him for his best friend Randy." she said with a smile. "Ironic isn't it." she added with a chuckle.

I didn't say anything just laughed a bit. I honestly didn't know what to say. Never in my life, has anyone cheated on me. So I wasn't going to sit here and say that I know how she feels, cause I don't.

"Pretty much." I finally said. "Why did you go out with someone like him anyways?" I asked.

"I don't know. Beyond his attitude, heis a nice guy. Always treated me like a woman. He used to be a nice guy" she said to me. "Now I don't know." she said looking down at the ground.

I knew from her attitude about talking him, that she was getting alittle upset, so I fugured I should change the subject.

"Do you have any questions?" I asked her. "For me?" I added.

For the next what felt like five minutes, but was more that two hours, we talked about anything and everything. From my country, to why she became a medical researcher. The only thing that we didn't talk about was if she would agree to marry him. Maybe she didn't know. I didn't blame her. I knew this wasn't something she could just agree to over night, like I did. I used to this, she on the other hand, wasn't.

"Justin, can I ask you a question?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah go ahead." I said to her.

"Can I ask what it was about me that you decided I would be great for this marriage thing." she said looking at me.

"It was everything to be honest. I knew when my father told me that I had to marry someone it would have to be someone smart. Your beyond smart." I said to her.

"So it was only because I was smart." she said laughing.

"Hey, not just that. It also helped that you was beautiful." I said to her.

I watched her face as it let it up when she smiled and laughed a bit. She was beyong beautiful to me. I could get used to looking at her face everyday.

"Nice save." she said getting up from her seat. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

I just nodded my head to say yes. I watched as she walked over to her dressing room side and got two botttles of water from out of the mini fridge. Then walked back over and handed me one.

"Thanks." I said to her.

"Your welcome." she said sitting down. But she didn't sit in the chaor behind her desk, but in the one next to me.

I was happy. This let me get a better look at her. Her whole body was perfect. From her toned legs to her toned arms. She had the perfect body, something that would please my father and his advisors.

"So about this whole deal, do I have to give you an answer today?" she asked me.

"No not tonight." I said to her. "I knew that this wasn't something that you would be able to agree to over night, so my father was able to talk his advisors about giving you two weeks to think about it." I added.

"Okay." she said shaking her head. "So will you stay here in the States or go back to your hometown?" she asked me.

"Here." I said to her. "With you." I added.

"What do you mean with me?" She asked looking confused.

"Well both your father, your uncle, and my father think that it would be better if I stayed in with you in your house for the next weeks. They say it would be a way for us to gt to know each other a little better." I said to her. "Your not mad are you?" I asked her.

"What! No." she said to me. "I am mad that my father didn't tell me, but they do have a point. I mean this could be a way to see if we could get along with each other." she added.

"So you agree to this?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she said to me.

"Good." I said looking away from her. "There is one thing that you should know." I said to her.

"Yeah, what's that?" she asked.

"Heath will have to stay with me." I said to her.

I knew all about what transpired between her and Heath. I just wished I could have seen it. I didn't blame anything on her. Heath could be an ass sometimes, and it was about time that a woman put him in his place.

"Will Wade have to stay also?" she asked.

I was surprised when she didn't really say anything about it.

"Only if you want him to stay in stead of Heath. I will understand though if you want him to." I said to her.

"How do you even know I have room for you and one of your 'men'." Kelly said using quotations on the men.

"Do you even need to ask." I said looking at her.

She just looked at me. She probably knew that I either had someone look into it or her dad told me. I didn't tell her it was the latter.

"Did my dad tell you?" she asked looking at me.

I was debating on whether I should yes or not. I didn't want her to think that she had to marry me. Although if she didn't agree to it, I would be devastaed. Ever since looking at her picture a couple days ago, she has been in my mind and dreams.

"Yeah." I said to her. "Hope your not mad." I added.

"I'm not." she said withher all to beautiful smile. "I'm not really surprised to hear that you and my father talked." she said laughing.

"Well your uncle thought it would be best if I talked to him before meeting you." I told her.

"So it was you he had lunch with today." she said to me.

"Yeah." I said looking at her confused. "How did you know?" I asked.

"My father and I normally have lunch together every friday. He never misses it unless he has a very important last minute meeting." she said again with a smile.

"Oh, well my bad." I said putting my hand on my heart. "Sorry for the intrusion on your weekly tradition." I said to her.

I smiled when she laughed at me. It was nice to know that she could tell the difference between a joke and being serious.

"Why Prince Justin, are you making fun of my weekly tradition friday lunch with my father?" she asked in a playful tone.

"No I am not." I said to her with a smile.

I noticed that she kept looking at me.

"What?" I asked her. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked her.

"No." she said to me. "It's just you have a nice smile." she said.

I felt that little flutter in my heart. I looked at her and saw a slight blush on her face. It made her even cute.

"You can stay with me for the two weeks." she said to me.

"Should I have Heath or Wade stay with me?" I asked her.

"I know this is going to sound stupid but why do you have to have them with you?" she asked me.

"Well it's anually not." I said to her. "It's not just because I am a prince, but since I am next in line to the throne, I have to." I added.

"Okay." she said nodding her head. "I don't care who you have stay with you." she said to me.

"Well I know about what happened between you and Heath earlier and I gotta say, I am impressed." I told her.

"Really why?" she asked looking at me with a very cute confused look on her face.

"It's nice to know that you can defend yourself." I said to her.

"Oh." she said. "It doesn't matter who you have stay with you." she said to me.

"So you wouldn't be mad if I asked Heath to stay?" I asked her.

"No, who you trust the most is fine with me." she told me.

I was really confused now. I trusted both men with my life.

"You shure do know how to give someone pressure." I said to her with a chuckle.

"How's that?" she asked.

"I trust both me with my life." I told her.

"Then have both stay with you." she said.

"Do you have enough for all three of us?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I have a four bedroom condo. Well it's my dad owns it, but I live there." she said me. "You, Heath, and Wade can fight who gets the two rooms." she said to me.

"You would make me fight for a room?" I asked looking at her.

"Well you sure ain't sleeping in my room." she said laughing. "I don't know about Kaitlyn though." she added.

"Oh come on." I pleaded with her. "I don't bite." I added chuckling.

"Oh yeah I bet you don't." she said laughing. "Im sure if I go to your country I could find several women that would disagree with that." she added.

"What makes you think that?" I asked looking at her.

"You have got to be kidding me." she said playfully rolling her eyes. "You have the whole 'Wolf' persona going on." she said to me.

"What is the wolf persona?" I asked her confused.

"You have the whole wolf attitude going on. From your hairstlye to your smirk." she said to me.

"I have been called alot of things in my life but never a wolf." I said to her. "I like it."

_It was kind of hot._

"So do we have a deal for the next two weeks?" I asked her.

"I guess roomie." she said putting her hand out for me to shake it.

I first I just looked at her. I didn't want to shake her hand, nor was I going to. I was going to do something that I have been thinking back since I first saw her picture.

I walked over to her and snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. I could smell her cherry blossom perfume.

"Justin what are you...?" she started to say before I cut her off by crashing her lips to mine.

I knew by the stiffness in her body that I caught her off guard. I didn't care. I neded this. I need to know what she felt like in my arms. Kissing her. And man did she feel good. After awhile, I could feel her body relaxing and then she kissed me back. I pulled her body closer to mine which made her arch abit and because of that I was able to kiss her better. I felt one of her arms move from my side up to my neck while the other was on my arm. My skin became hotter with just her touch.

I knew deep down, that I stop kissing her or it would get out of hand. But I couldn't help myself. She tasted so good against my lips. After thinking about what my father said, I was able to pull away. Thankfully. When I opened my eyes to see Kelly lick her lips it took everything I had not kiss her again.

All I could think was damn.

_**XXX**_

The next day Heath, Wade, and Justin moved in to stay with Kelly and Kaitlyn for two weeks. They had decided to wait for sleeping arrangements until after they had dinner. Justin had surprised the girls by cooking for them. Heath and Wade shared one room while Justin had his own. Kely had even offered to let Kaitlyn stay in her room so all the guys could have their own room. Although both men greatfully dclined, Kelly knew that under different circumstances they wold probably have accepted it. But she was pretty sure that Justin had told them what to say.

The next two weeks went by as smooth as they had planned. Most of the time it was just Justin and Kelly. Kaitlyn would go out with Heath. Both Justin and Kelly was pretty sure the two had something going on besides just hanging out alot. Wade spent most of the day at Kelly's fathers club.

Almost everynight Kelly and Justin would sit in her room and watch a movie. Afterthe movie they would talk about anything that came to mind. When it came for the two to go to bed, Justin would kiss her forehead before leaving the room. Neither of them had talked about the kiss that happened in Kelly's room at the club, nor had they kiss since then. Excpet for on the forehead or cheek.

Heath and Kelly were now cool. Kelly had went to apologize to the red head but he had said it was fault and didn't blame for what she did. He had told her that he was just making sure that she wasn't going to use Justin and his status.

The day before the two weeks were over Justin had left with Wade and Heath to go to the store for a cookout. Kelly and Kaitlyn's friends, Maryse and her husband Mike were coming along with Michelle and her husband Mark. Kelly and Kaitlyn had stayed at te condo to get things set up.

"So how is everything between you and Justin?" Kaitlyn asked her friend.

"It's good." she said with a smile. "I think I am falling for him." Kelly admitted.

"So tomorrow when he asks you to marry him, will you say yes?" she asked her.

Kelly didn't say anything just thought to herself. She knew that within the past two weeks her and Justin had gotten closer and yes she was falling in love with him, but it had only been two weeks.

"I don't know Kaitlyn." she said to her.

"Why not?" Kaitlyn asked. "It's obvisous that you two like each other." she added.

"I mean it's marriage we are talking about." Kelly said to her. "Yes, I like Justin, but it's only been two weeks." she said to her.

"Ok fair enough." Kaitlyn said taking the plates and putting them on the table outside of the condo. Thankfully the table was big enough for ten people. "Just answer me this one question?" she added.

"Okay." Kelly said putting out the silver ware.

"Could you see yourself marrying him? And Im not just talking about now but I am saying, if he wasn't a prince and you two didn't have a deadline." Kaitlyn said to her.

Kelly knew that Kaitlyn had a point. If she said no to Justin, she would know that she would soon regret it. After spending so much time together over he past two weeks she could see herself being married to him.

"Yeah I could." she said to her friend.

"Then you have your answer." Kaitlyn said.

Kelly knew she had a point.

"Kelly I am not saying that you should marry Justin. But I know that you two have became alot closer over the past two weeks than anyone would have expected. Even Heath and Wade." Kaitlyn admitted.

"Wait you and Heath talked about us?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. Of course we would. Why do you think that Heath and Wade are not around you two are together." Kaitlyn said to her friend. "They were told to leave you and Justin alone unless you two left the condo together." she added.

"I didn't know." Kelly said.

"Of course you didn't. Heath made me promise not to say anything until it was broughten up." Kaitlyn said. "Kelly all I am saying is don't let anyone make this descision for you." she added walking over to her friend and giving her a hug.

"I know." Kelly said returning the hug. "I love you Kaitlyn." she said.

"I love you to Kelly." Kaitlyn said.

The boys arrived not to long after. Neither Heath nor Justin were aware of the conversation between the two girls. The cookout went off without any problems. The guys all got along. Which Kelly was thankful for. Mike and Mark had asked Justin several questions.

Kelly had also caught Kaitlyn and Heath looking at each other. There was something different about the two. Kelly was pretty sure she knew what it was. But she didn't want to say anything. She knew that Kaitlyn would tell her in time.

They always say that time flys when you are having fun. Well that was the case for the day. Before anyone knew it, everyone was leaving and heading off to bed. Kelly had gave everyone their goodbyes before heading to her room. She didn't want to see Justin. Not tonight. She knew that she had to give him a answer tomorrow night. So she wanted to be left alone. She knew Kaitlyn had a point. But it wasn't really that easy. She couldn't just marry Justin because she had feelings for him. Kelly knew that for to marry anyone she would have to love him.

Kelly didn't know if she loved him or not. She could see herself loving him, but what if he didn't love her. She didn't know what to do. The thing she was afraid of the most is what would happen if she did marry Justin and it didn't work. If somewhere down the road, the grew to hate each other.

A knock at her bedroom door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Kelly it's me." she heard Justin say through the door.

Kelly yelled for him to come in. Thankfully Justin had stayed by the door but had closed it.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Its kind of early for you to be in bed." he added.

"Yeah I'm sure." she said to him. "I just had somethigns to think about." she told him.

"About tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she told him.

Kelly watched as Justin walked over and sat on her bed. He was closer to her, but not close enough to touch her.

"Kelly, I am not telling you what to say." he said to her. "But I just want you to know that if you say yes or no, I would like to stay friends." he added.

"Justin do you feel anything." Kelly asked him. "Is there any feelings for me?" she added.

"Yes." he said to her with a smile. "That's why I would like to stay friends. The past two weeks have been wonderful. I would be lying if I said I wouldn't be disappointed if you said no." he added.

Kelly didn't say anythign. She didn't know what to say. There was things she had to hear from Justin before she could make her decsion.

"Kelly, I am falling for you." Justin admitted to her. "I know that it has only been two weeks, but I feel like it's been longer.I am fallin in love with you" he told her.

"Are you only saying that so I would say yes or do you really mean it?" Kelly asked him.

"What do you think?" he said to her.

Kelly just looked into his eyes. She had got the answer she wanted. She knew Justin shared the same feelings she did.

"I'll marry you." Kelly said to him.

Justin was shocked. He figured she would wait until tomorrow night. But to hear her say it now, with no hesitation. Surprised him.

"Kelly are sure?" he asked her. "I want you to think about this." he added.

"I have thought about this Justin. All day." she told him. "I want to marry you. I was pretty sure earlier tonight of my answer, but I just needed to know somethings before giving you my answer." she added.

"You needed to know if I had any feelings for you before agrreing?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I knew about my feelings, but I had to know if you had any." she said to him.

"So you do have feelings for me?" he asked her.

"Well yeah." she said to him. " I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I didn't." she added.

Just by looking in her in eyes, Justin knew she was telling the truth. He didn't even know how to react. There was not enough words to describe what he was feeling right now. Inside he wanted to jump up and down. Buthe didn't.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" she asked him.

Justin went on to tell her that after she got she should pack all her stuff. After making sure everything she had was packed and ready to be shipped to his hometown, they would go to see her father and her uncle, The President. Which would take them around two days. Then they would leave to go to his home. Which was on the same ground a the castle and attached to it, but that was about it.

"I'll be right back." Justin said to her.

Kelly watched as Justin got up from the bed and walked out of her room. She was confused since he didn't say what he was doing or where he was going. He came back shortly with a small black box. Kelly knew it was an engagement ring.

"This was the same ring my father gave to my father when he asked her to marry him." Justin said opening the box to let Kelly see the ring.

It was a beuatiful deep red ruby surrounded by several white diamonds on a gold band.

"Justin it's beautiful." she said to him.

"It's our countrys royal colors." he said to her.

Kelly watched as Justin took the ring out of the box and stood up pulling her off the bed. Kelly watched in awe as Justin knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"Kelly will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and my princess?" he asked her, already slipping the ring on her left hand.

"Yes Justin." she said trying not to tear up.

Neither Kelly nor Justin could desribe what they was feelings. For Justin, seeing the look on Kelly's face as he put his ring on her finger made him feel that same flutter in his heart. He felt more on love with her now than he had five minutes ago.

_**XXX**_

The next day Kelly had packed up everything she owned. She had also called her family attorney and sign her condo over to Kaitlyn. Maryse and Michelle had came over and helped her pack. Which was mostly clothes, shoes, and pictures. They had went to see her father like Justin had promised. Justin stayed with Heath and Wade while Kelly talked to her father and Uncle, who was still in Flordia. Which meant that instead of leaving for his hometown tomorrow, they could leave tonight.

He had Wade call his father and give him an update on what was going on. There was still quite abit of information that he hadn't told Kelly, and he was afarid to.

The next day they was In South Cape. Kelly had meet more of the Royal Guards Michael, Husky, Zeke, and Mason. Heath and Wade had went to his home, with ther luggage. While Zeke and Mason went with Justin to show Kelly around the city first. Kelly loved it. She liked the history of it. She could see why Justin would do anything for his country. With a place as beautiful as this, who wouldn't. She knew she could grow to love this place and any kids she knew they would have would to.

The next place he had to take her was the Royal Court house. Where she would have to become a citizen of their country. She knew about it, but what she didn't know was what would have to happen on their wedding night, and he couldn't tell her. He wanted to, but couldn't. It was the Royal Court duty to tell her. And they did. After doing everything that was aquired to do to become a citizen they had informed her that after the wedding, her and Justin would have to consumate their marrage in front of the King and his top two advisors.

* * *

><p><em><em>Sorry, but the chapter was getting kind of long. In the next chapter, the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**{JohnCenaRkoFanForever} {MizEveTedFan} {Cena's baby doll} {Animal-Viper-Cena Fan} && {DeathDaisy} **__for such great reviews. __You all are turly amazing. The is the second to the last chapter._

_**A/N:**__ Just wanted to say sorry for the wait. My computer hasn't been wanting to work right, and my internet on this POS isn't working right either. So from now, it's gonna take me alittle more time to update. I should be able to write more, since my internet time is limited. Just also depends on if I have to babysit. _

_**Okay, so I uploaded the layout to my first ever Multi-Couple story yesterday, HOLLYWOOD LIGHTS. Starring Kelly/Alex/Maryse/Mike/Eve/Ted/Layla/Cody plus others. I would GREATLY appreciate it if you all could go and read it, then give me some feedback in a review. I am letting you, the readers, pick which couple should have which problem. All the information you should need is on the Layout, ubt if you need more, PM me and I will let you know.**_

_**Another thing, I uploaded the first chapter in my new Cena/Kelly story, I'm coming Home. It took the place of The Wish, I was going through stories in FF the other and noticed that there was a story remotely similiar to the one I was going to do, so I decided to change it. SO PLEASE, IF YOU WANTED TO READ THE 'THE WISH' READ "I'M COMING HOME".**_

* * *

><p><em>Here is chapter four of The Prince and Me. Hope you all like it. PS: This chapter is RATED M.<em>

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

It was the day before my wedding. And I was lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I scared out of my mind. The wedding itself itself wasn't the problem. It was having to have sex with Justin, in front of his father and his advisores. I didn't know if I could it.

"Are you okay Ms. Michaels?" my personal lady-in-waiting, Marie, said to me.

"I'm scared Marie." I said sitting on my bed, putting my head in my hands.

"It's gonna be okay dear." she said sitting down next to me and rubbing her hand over my back.

"What if it's not?" I asked her. "What if I do something wrong?" I asked looking at her.

"You won't hun." she said with her soft smile.

Marie reminded me so much of my mother. From her warming personality to her sense of humor. It also helped that she has been working here, at the palace, since Justin was a baby. When I moved here two months ago, she welcomed me with open arms. Instantly taking me under her wings and helping me with the transition. Of course Justin helped when he could. Which wasn't as much as either would like. He had his duties as the Crown Prince.

"Justin will do all the work. All you have to do is make sure he knows he is doing it right." she said laughing.

"I know that, but what if they expect me to do something and I mess it up?" I asked her.

"They don't expect you to do anything except lay there." she told me. "That is your only duty." she added.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yes dear." she said. "Since Justin is the prince, it is his job to consumate the marriage." she told me.

"I get that Marie, but what if they expect to do things. Things I never have done before." I said almost in tears.

I wouldn't want to let Justin's father down. He was a nice man, but I didn't like his advisors. Exspecially the two who would be in the same room as me and Justin.

"Oh hunny." she said giving me a hug. "Has Justin talked to you about what is supposed to happen in the consumation bed?" she asked me.

"No." I said sniffling my nose.

"Oh dear." she said with a sigh. "I am going to kill him."

"Why?" i asked her confused.

"The only thing you two are expected to at THAT time is consumate the marriage. Nothing else. He is claim you as his." she told me. "So basically all Justin has to do is get it, do the deed, and get out." she added.

Now I was confused. I knew exactly what she meant. But I couldn't help but laugh at Marie's use of words.

"Why didn't Justin tell me that. I was under the impression that he would have to do everything." I told her.

"Well he was dropped on his head when he was just a youngin." she said. "That probavly knocked some of his common sense out." she added.

I laughed at her. I couldn't have asked for a better person to help me with everything. Except for my friends, Kaitlyn, Michelle, and Maryse. All of whom I missed very much. Most importantly my dad. I go to talk to him everynight and he had even learned how to Skype. Thanks to his right hand man, John Morrison.

Marie looked at the watch on her wrist before getting up off the bed pulling me off as well.

"I best get you ready." she said walking over to my closet.

I watched as rumaged through clothes after clothes. Most of which were already mine, but the fancier ones where given to me and was expected to wear them after my wedding tomorrow. I felt the smile on my face widen. I couldn't help but think about everything.

How many women can acually say they found their Prince Charming and have their fairytale wedding. I knew I could. I had gotten engaged two months ago. I wasn't really surprised that the King, Justin, and I was able to plan the wedding this quick. Since it would be a royal wedding, most places had jumped to the offer not caring about the date.

"Why do I have to get ready. I have nothing planned for the day." I said to her.

"Oh yes you do." she said walking out with a beautiful yellow summer dress. "Justin wants to see you in his office ASAP.' she said handing it me. "Now get dressed."

I did as she said. I knew from day one not to talk back to Marie. She would smack Justin, but not me. Which I thoght was funny, but I knew it was because she wouldn't want people getting the wrong impression. After getting dressed, I say at my vanity as she and her daughter, Amerie (pronounced Amarie) did my haor and make up. it took only a few minutes before they were finished. My hair was perfectly strait, while my make up was done in my usual soft tones. A soft pink as the base for the eyeshadow with a light pink and tan as the main colors. With eyeliner and mascar done with perfection.

"Thanks ladies." I said standing up.

"Your welcome Lady Kelly." Amerie said bowing to me.

"Oh please don't that." I said to her. "At least not when Justin or The King isn't around." I added.

"Are you sure Lady Kelly?" she asked me.

"Yes Amerie. I am sure." I said giving her a smile. "Justin and The King agreed to it." I told her.

"Thank you Lady Kelly." she said almost starting to bow. "Right sorry." she said with a smile.

"It's okay." I told her. "Now I better go see Justin before he sends the royal guards after me." I said to them.

"Right then." Marie said to me. "See you tonight." she added giving me a hug.

I walked with Amerie and Wade, who happened to be waiting outside my door, to Justin's office. I couldn't help but think if he heard any of mine and Marie's conversation. I woulnd't be shocked if he did, but that he was keeping it to himself. Or at least I hoped.

I still couldn't believe that Justin gad told me that after awhile, I would be used to the palace and think of it being so huge, but I didn't think that I ever would. he had grew up here, our kids, if we by chance had any, would grow up here. I would never fit in here. Even though, I was now a citizen here.

I noticed that Justin's office wasn't to far from his bedroom. Which would be ours after tomorrow night. I still hadn't seen the inside of his room. I didn't know if it was a good thing or bad.

"Here you go Kelly." I heard Wade say standing in between the door and myself. I turned to look at Amerie, but she was no longer standing beside me.

"Where did Amerie go?" I asked looking around.

"She, along with her mother, are moving most of your things to Justin's room. For tomorrow." he said putting his hands together in front of him.

"Oh." I said looking down.

I gave Wade a smile as he opened the door and I walked into Justin's office. Not surprised when he shut the door behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Justin's P.O.V.<strong>_

I couldn't wait for her to see my surprise. I knew she would no doubt be grateful. It had taken me a while, but I had been able to arrage for her close friends and family to fly here, stay at the castle and attend the wedding. I had even got Kaitlyn, Maryse, and Michelle to be the bridesmaid. She didn't know any of it yet. I had told them to keep it a surprise. I just hoped it would stay that way until further notice.

I was waiting for her to get her. I had gotten a not-so-nice worded text from Marie, about not telling Kelly the spefics about tomorow night. I had assumed that the Council had told her and that she didn't want to talk about it. I should have asked her about it.

I heard the door and smiled when I seen her walk in. She looked absouletly breathe taking. Her yellow sundress made her look like an angel. It brought out her golden skin and made her hair look more blonde. She was exactly how a princess should look.

"Mourning Your Highness." she said bowing to me.

She knew how much I hated when she did that, but I figured she would. But once were married, she wouldn't be able to.

"Mourning Kelly, and please stop calling me Your Highness." I said standing up and walking from behind my desk.

"Okay." she said to me. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she aske dtaking a seat in front my desk.

I knew she was mad. She didn't give me a kiss like she normally did when we were in the same room together.

I walked back behind my desk and we talked. I explained to her why I hadn't given her the full details about tomorrow night. I knew she was nervous about. Any normal person would be to. I was also. I didn't understand why it had to be that way, but there was nothing my father nor I could do about it.

We sat in my office for a few hours talking about the wedding and the ceremony aftrewards.

I wasn't going to tell her that her father and closet friends were here. She wouldn't find out until they showed up at the church tomorrow. That was going to the perfect wedding gift for both of us. For her because she would have people she knew and loved there. For me because I would get to see her smile and know that it was because fo me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Wedding<strong>_

_**3rd Person POV**_

The wedding was being held at the Royal Cathloic Church about an hours drive from the palace. Justin, Wade, Heath, and another of his friends Paul was on one side of the church. While Kelly was on the other side. With her friends Kaitlyn, Maryse, and Michelle. Even her father. kelly couldn't believe that Justin had been able to pull it off. She even found out that Marie knew abuot it and knew how hard it must have been for the older woman to kepp this a secret.

It wasn't long before the women were excorted uot of the room and into the hall. Making their way to the sanctuary. Michelle walked out first with Paul on her arms. Then Maryse with Wade. Followed by the Maid of Honor and Best Man Kaitlyn, who's baby bumb was starting to show a bit, and Heath. Kelly couldn't believe that she was sowing with only being two months. That was until Kaitlyn had told her she was pregnant with triplets.

Kelly's father walked down most of the alie, then he handed her off to the king. Kelly's wedding dress was that of a true princess. Laced strappless top followed by a silk bottom. Her train was as long as most royal wedding brides, but it wasn't short either.

The wedding was in a heartbeat. Or that was what it felt like to everyone. Since Kelly had already converted to being a Catholic and was become a citizen of this country only a few weeks aftre moving here, she only had to get married today. If she had already done the two, the wedding would have lasted about five hours instead if the hour and half it did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wedding Night<strong>_

_**3rd Person POV**_

Justin and Kelly each headed to get ready to consummate their marriage. Kelly's ladies, Marie and Amerie; helped her change into her night gown. Made of mostly gold silk with red trimmings. Once she was she dressed and ready, she headed to the suite where she and Justin would consummate their marriage. She was nervous because they would have to consummate it in front of the King and his top two advisors to make sure it was consummated. She walked in and saw the king size canopy bed with the curtains, which were also gold with red, drawn back and tied to the bed post.

She felt a slight bit better knowing that they woudln't acually see anything, but jsut hers and Justin sillhouette.

"Kelly, you have been told what to do?" The King asked her as she walked in.

"Yes, your majesty." Kelly replied.

"We will wait for Justin then." Just as he said that Justin walked in. He was dressed in his night shirt. He knew this was tradition but he still didn't like that he had to consummate the marriage in front of everyone.

"Son, it's time for you and your bride to consummate your marriage." The King replied.

"Yes father." Justin replied walking over to the bed.

He laid down on the bed and waited for Kelly to join him. She laid there beside him and the servants closed the curtains that surrounded the bed.

"Are you ready?" he asked his new wife.

"As ready as I can ever be." she admittd to him.

Justin began slowly by untying the ribbon at the top of her gown. Slowly sliding it down to expose her breasts. He gently rubbed his finger over it. Grinning when he Kelly moaned as he did. To know that she had never been touched like this before made even better. She was pure as she was supposed to be for him. He smiled when she moaned as he continued to gently massage her breasts. He slowly moved her gown down more. She rose up to allow him to remove it. She was soon naked lying beside him. He moved his hand from her breasts and slowly moved her over her skin. He arrived at her center and carefully slid a finger inside her as he rub her with his thumb. She was wet from his earlier play.

"Mmm" She moaned

"Mmm" he too moaned from hearing hers it was enough to harden him quickly

He smiled and added another finger inside her. He began to move them in and out her center. Going both soft while slow at the time, then picking up speed.

"Oh Justin" she whispered.

She was panting and moaning as he moved his fingers around slowly. He removed them and put them to his mouth. Wanting to taste her upon his lips. He kissed her lips and moved to kiss her neck. He slowly made his way down her body. He stopped at her breasts and took one into his mouth briefly before moving to the other one.

"Uh!" she moaned out, but only louad for him to hear.

He continued to alternate for a few minutes before moving down. He kissed his way down her body and then back up. He wanted to make this pleasurable for her. He knew that everyone outside was waiting for them to consummate but he wanted her first time to be special. He moved to remove his night shirt and shorts that he had on. Once he removed, he moved to where he was over her. He kissed her lips and moved between her legs. Once he was close, he entered her, slowly. He heard her groan as he did.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She replied. She had been told that the first time would hurt.

He began to move inside her. He stopped and let her adjust to him. He smiled and began licking and kissing her neck which helped calm her and once she was a little relaxed, he moved a little more inside her. He felt the tightness in her as he was close to her maiden head. He pulled out and thrusted into her taking her virginity. Looking directly into her eyes wihle doing so. She cringed whimpering very lightly and Justin began kissing her neck again slowly as he inched a little further into her. She moaned a little and arched her back as she felt the pain but soon she was only feeling pleasure. He continued to thrust into her building up a strong steady pace that was pleasureable for the both of them.

"Justin!" she moaned out

"Mmm Kelly!" he replied breathlessly. He could feel himself getting close.

"Mmm" He moaned as he could tell she was close.

"Uh! Mmmuh!" he could tell she was about to scream from pleasure but he didn't want his father to hear so he leaned foward and claimed her lips with his. Moaning into his lips when she came and he followed a few seconds later as he came inside her, colapsing onto her, but giving her his full weight. They both breathed heavy as they tried calming themselves. He rested his forhead on hers. Not wanting to opend his eyes. Afraid of what he might see in his wife's eyes.

He remained inside of her for a little while after. Knowing that it might help her conceieve better. They both knew the country was in desperation for a male heir. He then pulled out and laid down beside her. They both caught their breathe. Once they was calm and off from their high, they got dressed in the night clothes and moved the curtains open.

"Well done." The King replied. "Now, let's hope that conceived an heir." he added walkign ou of the room with his advisore. Now that everyone had heard and knew the marriage was consummated, Justin and Kelly were free to have a regular wedding night. Just the two of them. So he took another look at his wife. She looked completely sated for someone who just had sex for the first time.

Kelly couldn't believe she had just done that. Not only had she just gotten married, but her husband had taken her virginity, in front of his father and his two top advisors. She hoped the King was right, and they had, by a miracle, conceieved a child.

Justin couldn't be more proud of himself. Never had he felt all of his control leave his body with a women before like he just did with his wife. He wanted to do so much more but not in front of his father and his men. So he walked over and picked his wife up, bridal style, and carried her to his bedroom.

"Justin, what are you doing?" she said laughing at her husband.

"I am taking my wife to our bed." he said to her. "Where I can have my wicked way with her amazingly sexy body." he told her.

Kelly knew Justin walked quickly to his room. She laughed when he set her on her feet long enough for him to shut and lock the door. Then he picked her up again and made his to the bed.

And he did just that. Making sure that she had a wedding night to remember. Hopeing that if she wasn't in love with him before, she was now. He was glad that, he had hadn't picked that Rosa girl. She was pretty, but she wasn't Kelly. he was happy that he the one girl he knew would never leave.

She couldn't believe any of this. She had married her prince. Living in a palace. Kelly made a promise to her mother right she passed, that she would never marry someone she couldn't see her life out. She knew mother would be proud to know Kelly had found just that. Not only the man of her dreams, but also the love of her life.

Neither could be more happier than they are now. Or could they?

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so I hope that none of you are dissappointed in this chapter. The original one was way longer and I decided to chop and edit it, and this is what I came up. This will be the second to the last chapter. JUST KEEP IN MIND, THERE WILL BE <span>NO<span> SEQUEL TO THIS STORY._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks to *DeathDaisy *JohnCenaRkoFanForever && *Animal-Viper-Cena Fan for the great reviews. Tto those who have reviewed every chapter of this story, A GREAT DEAL OF THANKS! Love you all. **_

**To those who don't already know, I have two new stories out. **

_**I'm Coming Home **_**Starring**_** John Cena/Kelly Kelly **_**&&**_** What's A Man To Do**_** Starring **_**Alex Riley/Kelly Kelly.**_

_**So please READ && REVIEW!**_

_**XXX**_

_So, here is the chapter YOU ALL have been waiting for. Hope you like it._

_**In The Last Chapter: **__Justin & Kelly got married and consumated their marriage._

_**XXX**_

_**The Prince & Me**_

_**The Final Chapter**_

_**XXX**_

_**9 Months Later**_

Justin stood in the waiting room pacing back and forth. He didn't like the idea that he syand out here, with the rest of his family, while Kelly was in the delivery room. He wanted to be there with her. Holding her hand. Watching the birth of their first child. A daughter, to be named Princess Ameila Gabriel. Along with her brother, Prince Justin Gabriel Jr.

When Kelly and Justin had learned they were expecting twins, both were shocked. Kelly had been the only child that she had known of. But it turned out that she had a twin sister, who passed away, only mere minutes after being born. When news broke through out the country that Prince Justin and his new wife were expecting twins, the country went exstatic. Knowing how much they needed a heir. More importantly a male one. But Justin didn't care if they were only expecting a little girl. As long as Kelly was his children's mother, he didn't care how many they had.

2 months aftre getting married, they had both said they loved each other. Kelly had told him first, which promted Justin to repeat the action.

"Justin will you please sit down." The King said to his son.

"I can't father." he said looking at him. "I want to be back there with Kelly and our children." he told him.

"I know you do son." he said to him. "We all know that, but you can't. It's against the law." he added.

"Why is it against the law. It's not like I haven't seen my wife naked before." he said the King.

"It's just the way it is Justin. You know I would change that if I could." The King said to his walking over to him.

"I'm sorry father." Justin said looking into his fathers eyes.

"You don't need to be son. I was the same way when you was born." he told his son.

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to see their cild be born." he added.

Justin was about to say something his turned him to see a nurse walking toward them She had a smile on his face.

"How are three doing?" The King asked her.

"Both mother and children are doing great." she looked at Justin with a smile. "She is asking for you Your Highness." she said bowwing then showing Justin the way.

Justin made a mental note to remember which way to go for when he came here again. He knew that both Kelly and the twins would have to stay here for at least three days. So they could run tests to make sure they would be okay and to try to find what they were allergic to.

Thankfully Kelly's maternity room is in the private section of the hospital and not the public. He remembered all to weel what it was like to grow up in the public eye. Everyone was tryint to take a picture of him, wanting him to date their daughter. So he would have to make very sure his children weren't treated in the same way. At least until they was old enough to handle it. It wasn't long before he reached her room.

"They are in here." the nurse said holding the door for him. "If need assitance, just hit the button." she added.

When he walked in and saw Kelly, holding their twins, he couldn't have been more happier than the day he married her. For the first time in his life, Justin was glad he was a prince. he knew he wouldn't have been able to meet Kelly had not been. And for that he was eternally grateful.

"Hey." he heard his wife saying looking up from the twins to him. "Your kids want to see their daddy." she added softly.

He felt his heart tighten by the look of love Kelly had on her face. Knowing it was because she was finally after 9 months and a very diffucult pregnacy, she was now holding her newborn son and daughter.

"Which one should I hold?" he asked sitting down next to his wife.

"Well your daughter was the one who would always kick when she heard your voice, so I guess you hold her first." she said.

Justin had to lean down to pick his baby girl, Mia, up and out of her mothers arm. Looking at his daughter he noticed that she looked remotely like them both. She had his dark hair but a few shades lighter. Her skin was lighter, but when she opened her eyes, she had beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Like himself.

"It's amazing how she almost exactlyu like you, huh." Kelly said to her husband.

"Yeah." he said to her with a laugh. "Who does Junior look like?" he asked her.

"Like his sister." she said with a scroll. "I did all the work and niether one looks like me." she said sounding like she was pouting.

"Hey it's okay." he said leaning over and giving Kelly a kiss on the chek. "I'm sure in time, they both grow to look more like you than me." he told her.

"Well at leaset Mia should." he told her. "So I can have two gorgeous women in my life." he said.

"I look a mess righ now Justin." she said looking at him. "I probably won't even get my figure back." she added.

"Is that a problem." he asked looking from his daughter to his wife.

"No not really." she said to him. "I'm just glad they are finally here." she told him.

"Yeah, me to." he said to her.

He spent the next few mintues holding Mia, then switched twins with Kelly. Now holding his son, the one who will take his place at thrown in the future. Justin noticed that Junior had Kelly's nose, lips, and high cheeks. He figured that when two grew up, they would look more like Kelly than him. And he was fine with that.

"I love you so much." Justin said leaning over and giving Kelly a kiss. He couldn't let it get to passionate with their twins around.

"I love you to babe." she said with a smile on her face. "I also want to thank you." she said.

"Oh yeah." he said giving her a smile. "For what?" he asked her.

"For giving me all of this." she said to him. "The twins and your love." she told me.

"Anytime." he said to her. And he truely ment it.


End file.
